the_adventurersfandomcom-20200214-history
Toledo Uprising
the '''Toledo Uprising '''was a violent uprising on March 6, 2019 focused around the city of Toledo, Ohio, as well as Angola, Indiana. Often seen as a unifying force for many opposing groups, the city of Toledo had been running rampant with gang issues under occupation by alien forces. Almost every gang united forces in a uprising on March 6 against the alien occupants, following a notification that the Peoples Militia for Hoosier Freedom had confirmed American forces had liberated Indianapolis. The PMHF, as well as it's allies in Ohio and Michigan, helped in the uprising. One of the few uprisings that was extremely successful, the Toledo Uprising ended on March 8, with alien forces pushed out of northeastern Indiana and northwestern Ohio. Timeline * March 4-11, 2019: A major late-season winter storm dumps up to 36 inches of snow across the region. * March 5, 2019: A group of formerly opposing gangs meet on the outskirts of Angola, near the Indiana-Ohio state line, with representatives from the IADF, and PMHF present. * 0428 hours March 6: Several M1 Abrams are spotted going down Interstate 90 near Fulton County Fairgrounds. * 0436 hours March 6: Alien forces attack the M1 Abrams tanks at Fulton County Fairgrounds. * 0502 hours March 6: The armed attack at Fulton County Fairgrounds leads to the death of 7 people, and all of the alien forces at the site. * 0600-0800 hours March 6: Gang forces revolt in the Toledo and Angola areas. * 0728 hours March 6: The leader of the alien occupation of Ohio makes a speech regarding the rebellion, and organizes a 500 strong squad to put down the rebellion. * 0745 hours March 6: The offensive into Ohio by the Americans begins. * 0803 hours March 6: The tanks enter the Toledo area. * 0900-1600 hours March 6: Alien forces raze the Ottawa neighborhood, killing 237. * 1200 hours March 6: News of the revolt makes it to the Americans. * 1245 hours March 6: American air drops begin on insurrection controlled area, supplying them with guns and explosives. * 1300 hours March 6: Intense urban warfare comparable to the Battle of Stalingrad begins. * 1345 hours March 6: Air raids begin on Toledo and defensive lines by the Americans, killing 227 alien forces, or roughly 30-40% of the forces sent to suppress the rebellion. * 1400 hours March 6: A similar revolt begins in Hartford City, Indiana, which had been the site of a failed revolt in December of 2018. * Through March 6: Posters are hung on buildings encouraging alien forces to defect, and stating to never forget the Christmas Insurrection or 2018 Hartford City revolt, which both had large massacres involved. * Through March 7: Intense urban warfare continues. * 0427 hours March 8: Almost exactly 48 hours after the revolt began, alien forces are pushed out of the Toledo-Angola area. * Through March: Alien forces are pushed into upper Michigan by the insurrection forces and later on the Americans. Many alien forces freeze to death due to record cold temperatures in Michigan.